Reloading
by Impervious Marr
Summary: Drabbles/Oneshots of the GrimmUlqui kind! Set in different universes, different genres. Sense doesn't exist here. Number One - Kid!Ulqui&Grimm - 'This time, Ulquiorra turned an interesting shade of red.'


**Reloading**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Drabbles/Oneshots of the GrimmUlqui kind! Set in different universes, different genres. Number One - Kid!Ulqui&Grimm - 'This time, Ulquiorra turned an interesting shade of red.'

Warnings: Um... AU? GrimmUlqui? BoyxBoy? BL? YAOI? Lmfao.

A/N: ;w; Reloading. LOL I DUNNO. I'm influenced by FPS-games now...

I'm so sorry! TT I have freaking exams at the moment... That's why I couldn't review and all, I just didn't have the time. But I had the time to write this crap. Yeesh. Talk about shifting priorities...

I got tired of the accumulating crap I have in my notebook, and decided to share this with you all. Oh well.

I'll return soon, never fear!

xoxox

xoxox

_One-Fan-Girl-Origins_

xoxox

Grimmjow laughed at Orihime's dorkiness, as she tried putting flowers in his hair. He really didn't mind; she was good company, and it kept him from thinking about that stupid Ulquiorra who was really stupid and kept on bullying Grimmjow _just because _Ulqui was smarter or whatever. He wast six! Ulquiorra was younger than him!

He scowled at the thought of the Cuatro (a funny nickname given by Ulqui's parents), but smiled at Orihime when she brought more flowers.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" she asked knowingly, laughing. Grimmjow's cheeks heated.

"No I'm not!"

And Orihime was the only one who knew that Grimmjow _liked _Ulqui. Why? He didn't even know.

Well, the other boy was cute. But he was still a stupid-head.

"Grimmjow! What are you _doing!_"

He turned immediately and glared at the bane of his existence (possibly also the love of his life, but whatever). "Leave us alone," he said irritably, grabbing Orihime by the hand and tugging her behind him.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of them, watching the exchange as a scowl formed gradually on his face. "What are _those _things?" he asked finally, as if he wanted to burn the ornaments on Grimmjow's hair.

"Flowers. _DUH._ Unless you're blind."

"But that's unmanly and girly!" Ulquiorra retorted, mouth open in a gape. He threw an accusing look at Orihime. "Did _she _do it?"

"_She _has a name, and it's Orihime! And so what? I don't care! Hime-chan's my friend and I let her anyway," Grimmjow said dismissively, waving a hand. Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed as he imitated a gaping fish out of the water, as if unable to process the information.

Grimmjow thought it was cute and totally stupid at the same time because Ulquiorra was being a stupid-head.

"Come on, Hime-chan. Let's play on the other side of the playground - hey!"

Grimmjow blinked when Ulquiorra seethed at him, tugging his hand out from holding Orihime's forcefully, jerking it away from the girl. "Stay away from her! You - you - I'm warning you!"

The blue-haired kid could only stare, before screaming. "Go _away!_ Why are you always such a stupid-head and you're always bothering me _why!_" he screeched, stomping his feet on the ground. Ulquiorra stared, at a loss of words.

"I - I - um -"

"Are you jealous or somethin'? 'Cause I'm tellin' you now, if you _like _Hime-chan, then -" Grimmjow rubbed his eyes, pouting outrageously. If Ulqui liked Hime-chan - well - that makes so much sense - "Then - whatever! I don't care! She's just a friend!" Grimmjow continued, absolutely furious and confused. He tried to tug his hand away from the surprisingly strong grip Ulquiorra had on his hand. "Let me go!"

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hand, scowling. "I don't like her!"

"Yeah right!"

"I don't _like her!_" Ulquiorra shouted back, repeating himself.

"Then what _is it!_"

This time, Ulquiorra turned an interesting shade of red.

"Um. I, um..." he stuttered. Grimmjow stared, astonished. He never knew Ulquiorra could stumble over his words. And he wasn't even looking at Grimmjow! The boy frowned, because this was definitely not an Ulqui behaviour.

"What? What is it?"

"He's jealous!" Orihime squealed, smiling.

Grimmjow blinked. "Jealous? What the - but - you said you don't like her!"

"I _don't_," Ulquiorra insisted, and Grimmjow clutched his head, groaning.

"I don't like thinking! What's going on - why _jealous?_"

Ulquiorra blushed harder. "Um."

Orihime bobbed her head up and down, beaming. She decided to be merciful. "He's jealous because we hang out a lot. You notice Ulqui - he never goes out much with a lot of people, and we hand out too much!" she concluded, and that wasn't completely true, so Ulqui just stuck to that. His secret was safe, so he relaxed visibly. "Am I right, Ulqui?"

"Y... Yes. Yes you are. I was... Well..."

Grimmjow looked doubtful, though. "Well, if you say so... I thought you liked Hime-chan?"

Ulqui shook his head, silent.

A very uncharacteristic grin spread through Orihime's face as she landed the killing blow. "Well. Personally? I don't think he likes me, but I'm sure he likes _you _a _lot, _Grimm-chan."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both blinked at the sudden words.

Ulquiorra felt as if he wanted to die.

Grimmjow just gave a new meaning to the words 'red as a tomato' as he tried to say _something._

"Wuh - wuh - wuh -"

"I take it from the silence that it's true! Aw! So sweet!"

Grimmjow looked down and up again, before finally getting his voicebox into gear. "You like... Er... Is it true what she said?"

Ulquiorra stared at him for a very long time, before snapping out of it. "Um. Sorry. I just remembered my daddy wanted me to do something -"

"Hey!" Grimmjow scowled. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO, damn it - see!? You made me say a bad word!"

Grimmjow ignored that, and pointed a finger at Ulquiorra. "You _do _hate me!"

"I LIKE YOU, SO WHAT!" Ulquiorra shouted, and both of them blinked.

Then turned red.

"Well... I... Like you too?" Grimmjow said in a small voice, staring like a paranoid hawk for any more outbursts.

Orihime squealed in the background.

"OMG! SO CUTE!"

xoxox

xoxox

"And that was how we got together," Ulquiorra said impassively, and the audience simply stared at him, then back at Grimmjow, then at Orihime - before finally at Ulquiorra again.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ichigo said flatly. "Grimm ain't _that _wimpy or gentle or shit, even if he was a kid."

"Oi! In the room, here!" the blue-haired man shouted, annoyed. "And people change, yanno? Your fault for askin' the question in the first place anyway."

"And this happened... How many years ago?"

"Fifteen? Give or take."

"You guys should've been there, it was so _cute. _I should've gotten a camera!"

"So that's where she got her fangirling tendencies..." Tatsuki commented wryly, sweatdropping.

"EEE! Grimm-chan, Ulqui-chan, you should make a fanbook! It'll sell like hotcakes! I'll be the first one to buy!"

"What the fuck - no!"

Ulquiorra looked thoughtful.

"... Profits - seventy thirty."

"You get sixty-five and I get thirty-five. Deal?"

Grimmjow squawked. "You're actually considering it - I am _not _going to freakin' pose for a camera for some weird girl need for gay porn!"

"Well you wouldn't help me make the cake I wanted to yesterday," Ulquiorra said pleasantly, silently giving a freezing look as he looked to the side, and Grimmjow sighed, draping his arms over the green-eyed man's shoulders.

"Still sorry, Ulqui," he murmured apologetically, so that no-one else could hear, pressing his lips onto Ulquiorra's temple, soon moving down to his cheek and finally his lips, murmuring some more apologies every single time he stopped to catch his breath. "I promise I'll help you next time."

Ulquiorra melted. His cheeks colored in that shade of red Grimmjow remembered from years ago. It was still cute.

And Orihime squealed _again._

"EEE!"

_xoxox_

_End-One._

xoxox

xoxox

A/N: ;w; Floofie.

Have a nice day everyone! :D


End file.
